Pleasure Dome
by Nineorchids
Summary: Third and final story in the "Beginnings" alternate universe. Reading "Beginnings" and "First Times" prior to this story is recommended. Zero takes Kaname clubbing. Yaoi. Zero x Kaname pairing.
1. Ready

Notes: This is the third and final story in the Beginnings AU. It's a little longer and will probably be 3 chapters.

Chapter Summary: Zero wants to take Kaname clubbing and Hanabusa tries to help him get ready.

Warnings: Bad language and sexy situations. The usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just playing around.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Ready

Kaname stood, letting the water run over his shoulders, his eyes closed as he worked the shampoo into a lather. Tonight was a big night and he wanted to look as good as he possibly could and that included clean, shiny soft hair. He was going dancing with Zero and he was hoping it would be a special night. Tonight they were going a club called Pleasure Dome. He still couldn't quite believe he'd agreed to do this.

They had been eating pizza with Seth over at Zero's apartment. Kaname had been trying to do some homework while Seth and Zero flipped TV channels and discussed the local nightlife. Seth had mentioned a club called Pleasure Dome. Kaname, one ear on their conversation and the rest of him focused on his homework, had casually commented he thought that was a funny name. Seth had told him the club was named after the title of the first Frankie Goes to Hollywood album. Kaname had looked completely blank and Zero had huffed exasperatedly, muttering something about business students and living in a bubble.

Over the next few weeks, Kaname had found himself the recipient of a crash course on electronic music. Seth in particular thought it was his responsibility to educate Kaname on the subject. Surprisingly, Kaname actually liked some of it, especially dreamy vocal trance stuff, and tech house music with its repetitive rhythms. It helped him stay energized when he had to stay up late working to meet a class deadline.

Zero had decided that since Kaname liked trance and house so much maybe they should go clubbing. Kaname argued that he wasn't a good dancer but Zero had smirked and said he was probably better than most people dancing at the Pleasure Dome. Kaname hadn't quite known what to make of that comment. Especially later when they were at the campus coffee shop. Seth had snickered when Zero casually mentioned his plan and then asked Kaname if he had any clubbing clothes.

"He doesn't need them. He looks great no matter what he's wearing," Zero had interjected, giving Kaname a long look up and down. Kaname had responded to that look with a full body blush and Zero had seen that and smiled, moving a little closer, resting his hand at the small of his back.

So now he was getting ready to go clubbing: With his boyfriend. Kaname still couldn't quite believe it but he'd been with Zero for a couple of months now. They'd been spending a lot of time together and Kaname was discovering that he was a very sensual person. Almost everything Zero said or did turned him on and he was usually so sexually wound up in Zero's presence that there were times he felt as if he was in actual pain. Honestly, he had no idea how Zero managed. Kaname sighed and shampooed his hair again just like it suggested on the bottle: Shampoo, rinse, repeat.

Over the course of the last few months Zero and he had explored each other enthusiastically and done pretty much everything except have actual penetrative sex. Zero had never rushed him, always letting him move forward at a pace he felt comfortable with. Kaname thought he was ready and had tried to let Zero know subtly but Zero ignored his – admittedly pathetic – attempts at seduction. Maybe he was so subtle Zero didn't even realize what Kaname was doing. He'd have to come right out and let Zero know soon, before he became the first documented case of spontaneous self-combustion. But what the hell was he going to say? He couldn't see himself saying something like "Take me big boy – I'm all yours."

Shit.

Sure their relationship was rooted in sexual attraction but for Kaname it was becoming so much more. He was seriously falling, had fallen, for Zero and he was pretty sure Zero felt something similar. So it was ironic that he wanted to express how he felt by sleeping with Zero. But how could he let Zero know? Maybe he could ask Hanabusa since he had a ringside seat at Kaname's circus. That's right. Step right up, folks. Watch the amazing Kaname as he performs incredible feats of daring by biting his lip seductively and looking at his boyfriend from under his lashes.

Double shit!

Kaname added conditioner to his hair, thinking about their previous dates. The sexual attraction had been intense from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other. They'd met at a dance club and shared their first kiss in that club. The very next day they'd met for coffee and he'd ended up at Zero's apartment. Zero had used his mouth on him there giving him his first but by no means, his last blow job. For their third date Zero had cooked him dinner. They'd had wine and pasta and feeling bold and a little tipsy, he'd kissed Zero while they were washing the dishes. That had led to a heavy groping session, which had only ended when they brought each other off using their hands. They'd never left the kitchen! Kaname still got slightly aroused whenever he saw the bottle of dish soap sitting innocently on the counter next to Zero's sink.

The swim meet couldn't really be called a date but Kaname had attended in part to see what a swim meet was all about and also because secretly, he was dying to see Zero in his swimsuit. Hanabusa had come along too for what he insisted was emotional support though, Kaname was pretty sure it was more likely because of all the eye candy wandering around. Still, going to the meet hadn't been the best idea. The noise and humidity was overwhelming and he'd spent his time alternately amazed at the speed and grace that Zero possessed when swimming and trying not to get a hard-on while watching Zero wander around wet and mostly naked. Zero had asked him to come to the next meet and cheer him on but Kaname didn't think he could take that kind of torture again anytime soon.

Kaname rinsed then stayed in the shower for a few more minutes thinking of the grossest scenes from Zero's favourite zombie movie until he was no longer hard. No matter how accepting or easygoing the other guys on his floor were, you didn't stand around in the communal bathroom with a hard-on. Finally he was able to step out of the shower, unconsciously continuing his original train of thought about their get togethers as he rubbed himself dry.

When Zero had taken him to the music building to practice piano for the first time they'd spent the better part of their time making out, kissing and rubbing against each other. Zero had arranged to meet him there and had arrived wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt that had an angry looking sausage on the front. The sausage had little hands on his non-existent hips and the words "bite me" were written underneath.

Kaname had been feeling aroused before he even saw Zero but Zero in ripped jeans was so fucking hot; and from the smirk he'd given Kaname, Zero had known exactly what he was doing to him. Two could play at that game though. Kaname, eyes glinting with mischief, had accepted the shirt's challenge and had bitten Zero gently, just above the collar of his shirt. Zero had been late for cello practice and it had taken a long time after Zero left before Kaname was able to focus on playing piano.

They didn't spend all their time together sequestered like a couple of co-dependent sex addicts though. They did hang out with other people too and had gotten to know some of each other's friends. Zero had come over to the dorm for gaming a few times. He'd gotten to know Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma and Senri. Well technically, he'd already known Senri slightly but none of the others.

Kaname had very good eye-hand coordination but Zero's was as good if not better. That first night, even though he'd been new to the adventure game they were playing, the silver haired student had quickly become quite good. Kaname had been enjoying watching the way Zero played. He used his entire body, his brows furloughed and the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips as he concentrated. Kaname knew he had a tendency to do this too but it looked so sexy on Zero.

He'd been intensely aware of Zero's physical presence, distracted by the way Zero's shirt pulled across his shoulders as he'd moved his controller and Hanabusa had mortally wounded Kaname while he was staring at Zero's muscled back instead of the screen. Zero had finished him off, grinning and leaving Kaname to sit on the sidelines.

Everyone was getting along well with Zero and Kaname was pleased but he was bored and physically frustrated. When he'd blurted out an invitation for Zero to see his CD collection Zero had looked up in surprise and on screen Hanabusa killed him instantly, cackling with satisfaction.

Zero had followed Kaname to his room. "How many CD's do you have?" he'd asked as he turned from closing the door. Kaname had sheepishly explained that most of his music was stored on his laptop. Zero had scrolled through his music, raising his eyes at a few items and expressing agreement with several others. He'd lain on Kaname's bed on his stomach and Kaname had sat next to him on the bed and softly stroked his back, gradually working his way down to the firm muscles of Zero's ass.

Zero had closed the laptop at that point and pulled Kaname down against him. They'd kissed a lot then and Zero had touched him with his hands and his mouth, making Kaname's mind blank out and his muscles weak with desire. It was the first time Kaname had been shirtless in front of Zero and the way Zero had touched him, alternately biting then sucking his nipples and chest had made it difficult to keep quiet. Kaname had gotten Zero's shirt off too but when he had tried to unzip Zero's fly he'd been rebuffed gently.

Zero had explained he didn't think it was the time or place and that he didn't put it past one of Kaname's friends or the R.A. to come and "check" on them. For some reason that had made Kaname think of those old black and white movies his mother had been so fond of. She'd told him once that in those days when they'd been filming a bedroom scene the rules of the Actor's Guild stated that one of the actors had to keep a foot on the floor at all times, so as to avoid impropriety. Kaname had wanted impropriety, damn it!

He'd pressed Zero who kept refusing and shaking his head until he finally came right out and admitted, "I said I can be patient but fuck, Kaname! I know I'm not strong enough to handle both of us being completely naked and not take you. You have no idea how much I want to but I don't think that's what you're offering."

Zero had stared at him, looking almost desperate. "Besides," he'd continued softly, "I think our first time together shouldn't be somewhere where anyone can interrupt us, you know?"

It had made sense and Kaname had reluctantly agreed. Zero had looked at him then and Kaname couldn't quite interpret his expression. He'd never seen Zero look like at him like that before. Zero's jaw had shifted and his lips had twitched then he'd placed his hand on Kaname's hard-on, cupping his balls and sliding his palm between Kaname's legs, pressing fingertips against his ass.

"I can touch you here if you like. I want to. Do you want me to?" he'd whispered, voice almost sounding ragged.

Kaname had nodded breathlessly and Zero had begun kissing him again and with the way Zero was using his tongue and pressing tight against him, Kaname had been too far-gone to feel embarrassed that Zero was unzipping and removing his pants and his underwear. He'd lain there then as Zero had sat back on his heels and just looked at him. Kaname was nervous but sure. He trusted Zero and he wanted this. Zero's eyes had flared and gleamed as he'd looked at him and touched Kaname all over, licking, kissing, nipping, stroking. Kaname had shyly told him there was a small tube of lube in his drawer and if Zero was surprised he didn't show it. He merely retrieved the unopened tube and broke the seal. Using the lube as he touched him gently with the pad of his finger, pressing lightly, opening, testing, teasing. He stroked and kissed Kaname while he was doing this and Kaname had buried his face in Zero's shoulder, leaving a wet patch on his skin where his mouth had pressed against Zero as he panted and groaned.

Afterwards, Kaname had put his pants on and slowly, deliberately taken Zero's off. He'd explored Zero then. Kissing him, touching him, taking Zero's hard length into his mouth, mapping the taste and feel of him with his lips and tongue. Zero had been still, careful even, touching his hair and stroking his face gently. Kaname hadn't been especially confident. He knew he was fumbling and somewhat clumsy at this, but Zero hadn't seemed to mind. He'd shuddered and moaned as Kaname licked and sucked him and afterwards he'd been able to feel Zero's body trembling with something: Fatique? Emotion? He wasn't sure.

Later, Kaname had traced the pattern of Zero's tattoo with his fingertips. He'd asked for the meaning behind the bold, dark lines of ink. Zero had told him he'd designed the tattoo and Ichiru had drawn it out for him. He'd explained he wanted to look different, to be different. He was a twin and shared his image with his brother. He had the same interest and talents as his musician parents. The tattoo was something that only he had: Something unique to him. It made him feel distinct and individual Zero explained and Kaname had understood. After all, most of his life he'd been identified and acknowledged as a member of the wealthy and powerful Kuran conglomerate and rarely as an individual. He understood Zero's need to separate his identity from that of his brother and parents.

"Hey Kuran. You going out tonight?"

The voice broke into his thoughts abruptly and Kaname realized he had no idea how long he'd been standing there with a thousand mile stare, his towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked up guiltily. One of his dorm mates was looking at him curiously.

"Yeah," he answered awkwardly.

The other boy looked at him mildly and shrugged. As he left the bathroom he tossed "Have fun," casually over his shoulder .

Thoroughly dry, Kaname tugged on his underwear quickly, dropping the towel at the last possible minute and almost involuntarily glancing at the mirror. He flushed at the reflection of himself wearing the ridiculously tiny pair of briefs that Hanabusa had insisted he buy. He'd explained they were the only ones that would work under the snug, soft black pants he would wear tonight. Kaname hadn't wanted the pants either but once Hanabusa had discovered he was going clubbing with Zero he had been adamant that Kaname needed the right clothes and his classic fit jeans were not good enough. Apparently the Pleasure Dome was much edgier than the club where he'd met Zero.

He struggled into the pants. Kaname had envisioned his friend pressuring him to buy leather pants and a fishnet tank top but he'd been wrong. The pants Hanabusa had encouraged him to buy were form fitting but Hanabusa assured him they weren't too tight. They were made of a soft slightly stretchy fabric and Kaname could move freely but the way they clung to his hips, even he had to admit boxers were impossible and there was no way he was going commando. They'd argued over the shirts too. Hanabusa had tried to get him to choose from tight fitting shirts that were several inches too short and exposed a lot of his stomach. He'd refused and finally they'd agreed on a looser, long sleeved t-shirt in an almost slinky feeling fabric that was a burnished dark red. The colour was so dark it was bordering on black.

Kaname pulled on the shirt and eyed himself critically. The pants were definitely tight but the shirt was looser and shifted and shimmered subtly as he moved. Kaname frowned, stepping closer to the mirror. The fabric was so sheer he could almost see his nipples and his navel. The material whispered and rubbed against his body every time he took a breath, making his nipples stiffen and peak. He hadn't even tried it on at the store. He'd just been glad to get out of there with something they'd both agreed on. Hanabusa had probably known the shirt was almost see-through. That's why he'd given up so easily. Damn him!

As if conjured up by Kaname's curses, Hanabusa sashayed into the bathroom and hopped up onto the counter giving Kaname a critical inspection.

"Well, well. Look at you," he grinned annoyingly.

Kaname shot him an acidic glare. "The pants are too tight and the shirt's almost see-through."

"Yeah. You look completely and utterly fuckable."

Kaname, about to have a meltdown of epic proportions, stilled and looked at Hanabusa.

"Really?" he asked, half nervous, half thrilled.

"Absolutely. Even a saint would have a hard time keeping his hands off you and Zero's no saint, right?"

"I guess," Kaname responded uncertainly. He was beginning to wonder.

"Want some guy liner?" Hanabusa offered. "I could smudge a little under your eyes. Sexy you up even more."

"No! No eye liner, no body glitter, no cologne, no hair spray. Nothing else," Kaname responded emphatically. He felt weird enough dressed as he was without making it any worse.

"Your going to let your hair air dry aren't you," Hanabusa asked him, clearly exasperated.

"Yes," Kaname answered, tossing his head rebelliously.

Hanabusa rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Utterly fuckable," he repeated fondly, shaking his head.

End chapter.


	2. Steady

Notes: Third story in the Beginnings AU.

I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I've been playing around with it for a week and short of swapping adjectives, I haven't really changed much. I think it's as good as it's going to get. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter and thanks to everyone that has been waiting so patiently.

By the way, the song mentioned "This Boy's in Love" is by a band called The Presets. It's a great song.

Chapter Summary: Kaname learns a new dance and Zero struggles to behave himself.

Warnings: Bad language and sexy situations. The usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just playing around.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Steady

Hanabusa checked him over one last time before letting him open the door and get into the cab. "You look delicious," he assured a self-conscious Kaname.

"Zero won't have a clue what hit him. Need a condom? Or maybe two?" Hanabusa was reaching into his pocket.

"No!" Kaname exclaimed horrified, glancing at the oblivious cab driver.

"Phone me the minute you get back and tell me everything and I mean everything," Hanabusa said, "You tell your Uncle Hana all about it," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows and leering suggestively.

"Ugh! Yeah, right," Kaname muttered and shuddered inside his thigh-length winter coat as he climbed into the cab. It was a short ride to Zero's apartment and as they pulled up Kaname could see the silver haired student waiting in the building's lobby. Zero dashed down the walkway and slid into the cab, bringing a swirl of cold air with him.

"Hi, Gorgeous." He smiled at Kaname then leaned forward and gave the driver an address. The driver grunted a response and pulled back onto the road.

Zero's gaze roved over his face and hair and he looked pleased at what he saw. "You looking forward to this? Feel up to it?" he asked Kaname teasingly.

"Sure." Kaname affected a nonchalant shrug to hide his slight case of nerves. "It's just a dance club."

Zero grinned. "Oh, it's so much more than that. There're two dance floors and sometimes they have guys dancing in cages, you know, male go-go dancers, I guess. There's a rumor that if you know the right people you can go into a secret back room and do body shots and stuff."

Kaname tried to picture this, but he really couldn't. He didn't actually know how someone did a body shot. Zero's eyes were gleaming as he watched Kaname's reaction and it looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Is that true?" Kaname asked a little breathlessly. Maybe he wasn't ready for the Pleasure Dome just yet.

"Hell if I know," Zero answered. "I've only been there a couple of times and no one's ever asked me to do body shots in a back room." He seemed to sense Kaname's apprehension for the first time.

"Hey. Don't worry. It's a decent place. I wouldn't take you anywhere if I thought you'd get hurt or get into trouble." He reached out and squeezed Kaname's thigh reassuringly. "I'll take care of you."

"You think I need someone to take care of me?" Kaname retorted indignantly.

"Well, no. Not really. But …," Zero frowned slightly, "Kaname, try to stay out of the washrooms though, okay?"

"What? Why?"

Zero was looking a little uncomfortable. He squirmed and it looked like he might be blushing. Kaname stared at him, surprised.

"In some clubs, there's some … er … groping and stuff in the bathrooms. So only go in if you have to. Don't go to just wash your hands or fix your hair okay?"

Kaname frowned, annoyed. "I don't 'fix my hair', Zero. Besides I'll be with you won't I? I'm not on the prowl or anything so I should be fine."

"Yeah. Hey. I'm just giving you a heads up is all. It's a bit surprising if you walk into a washroom and there's a heavy make out session going on over by the paper towel dispenser."

"Oh," Kaname, managed. That would be awkward.

Zero slid closer on the seat, well as close as his seat belt would allow, stroking the back of Kaname's hand. "Relax. We're going to have a good time tonight, okay?"

Kaname smiled back. Of course he was. He was with Zero. "Yeah," he agreed softly.

The remainder of the cab ride was silent with each of them looking out of their respective windows, watching the city slip by. Zero didn't stop stroking his hand though and Kaname enjoyed the contact. He'd been slightly turned on almost since he put on the clubbing clothes and was looking forward to dancing with Zero, brushing against him, stealing a kiss or two on the dance floor or in one of those quiet rooms. Maybe tonight he could express how he felt and let Zero know he was ready for the next step. Sure. And while he was dreaming here, perhaps when they left the club Zero would ask him to stay over and they would have – to borrow one of Hanabusa's phrases - rabid badger sex all night. Oh, and may as well fantasize that he'd have mad skills in bed too. Kaname felt his lips quirk at the thoughts running through his head.

The cab pulled up at the entrance of a wide, clean alley in the warehouse district, and he realized Zero had been watching him, his head tilted questioningly. "What?" Kaname asked, trying to sound innocent.

Zero shook his head. "I'm not sure I really want to know what you were thinking just now but it looks like the devil on your shoulder just got the drop on your angel."

Kaname paid for the cab ride and tilted his chin defiantly. "Handcuffed and gagged with duct tape," he smirked. "Who knew angels liked bondage? Come on, let's have fun."

He tried for what he hoped was a seductive expression; letting Zero see his desire, see the way he affected him before turning and exiting the cab. Behind him he thought he heard Zero whisper "Shit. I'm in so much trouble," as he climbed out of the cab. Kaname shook his head, amused. He couldn't have heard that. It made no sense.

A few feet away was a modest sign indicating the club's entrance, which actually was in the alley. Inside the building Kaname looked around at what was essentially a large warehouse. They appeared to be in a bare hallway with a coat check booth, a bouncer and a couple of overhead signs.

Loud music was coming from two hallways leading off from either side of them though they seemed to be different songs since the overall effect was slightly jarring. Kaname inspected the signs. "Bump" was on one side of the hall and "Grind" on the other. There were stairs leading up to another level too.

"Kaname, come and get your hand stamped, then we'll get rid of our coats."

Apparently, Zero had paid their cover charge while he was busy gawking. The bouncer/door guy stamped his hand and Kaname squinted at it. He couldn't see anything.

"It only shows up under black light," Zero explained as he shed his coat and handed it over. "Come on, Kaname. Take off your coat."

Kaname obliged.

"Oooh! Very nice!"

Kaname's head snapped up and he looked at the blonde behind the coat check counter who had apparently just commented on his appearance and was waiting for his coat. The blonde, leather-clad employee was smiling and looking friendly. "First time here, sweet thing?" he asked Kaname, eyeing him appreciatively.

"He's with me," Zero said firmly, stepping closer.

The coat check guy gave Zero a not-so discreet once over and sighed. "Of course he is."

Kaname handed over his coat and turned to look at Zero. "You look … good," Zero managed, running his hand through his hair in a distracted looking manner. His voice came out gravelly sounding. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Really good." Zero swallowed.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed quietly. Zero shot the guy a glare that made him drop his eyes as he handed over the ticket stub. Zero snatched it before Kaname could reach for it and stuffed the stub in his pocket.

Kaname looked at Zero quizzically. He seemed flushed. It wasn't overly warm in the entrance hall. He forgot about the hall's temperature though as he got his first good look at what Zero was wearing.

He'd dressed in hip-hugging pale gray jeans and a fitted black tank top. The tank accentuated his swimmer's well-defined arms and shoulders and showed a lot of tantalizingly bare skin. The jeans were low rise and faded in just the right places, highlighting the shape of his hips and his … er … crotch area. Even if Kaname hadn't known which way Zero "dressed" his jeans informed anyone who was looking. He looked sexy and tough and the clothes were probably a lot more comfortable than his own. Kaname felt a brief stab of envy even as his body responded and his own temperature rose.

"You look good too, Zero," he replied sincerely. Damn good. But did Zero have to show so much skin? And those jeans: There should be a law or something against wearing clothing like that. But at least now he understood what Hanabusa meant by "utterly fuckable". Shit. It was going to be a long torturous night.

Zero smiled softly. He seemed to be back to his normal self. "Let's go get a drink." He took Kaname's arm and they headed down the hallway, passing under the "Bump" sign and towards loud thumping music.

They turned a corner and a wall of noise engulfed them. A strong beam of light hit Kaname directly in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Zero tugged him into the room and when Kaname could see again, they were heading to a bar on the outside wall.

"What do you want to drink?" Zero asked him. At least Kaname assumed that's what he said since he couldn't really hear him.

Kaname shrugged in response and Zero flashed him a quick grin before leaning over and yelling at the bartender who was wearing leather pants, one nipple ring and not much else. Kaname took a quick look around. With the bright roving lights and the pulsing sea of dancers, the room looked much the same as Beginnings, though the music was louder and less mainstream and the dancers were dressed much less casually. The crowd was young but most looked to be in their twenties. There was a lot of leather and even some shiny stuff. Kaname remembered it was called PVC. Hanabusa had jokingly tried to get him to try on some shiny PVC pants when they'd been shopping. At least Kaname had hoped he was joking. It had looked tacky in the store but here in the club and on the right pair of hips it looked hot. Kaname briefly wondered if Zero owned a pair of leather or PVC pants. His libido seemed to like that possibility.

"Kaname!"

Zero tapped his shoulder and he turned around as Zero gestured at a shot glass. He was holding his own in his hand. Kaname picked up the tiny glass and Zero raised his glass, holding up three fingers. "Countdown okay?"

Kaname nodded though he had no idea what Zero meant. He watched Zero who raised the glass to his lips and then folded his fingers down one at a time. Countdown. Right. Kaname got it and shot his drink at the same time as Zero. It tasted minty. Nice.

Zero tilted his head inquiringly and gestured with the empty glass. "Again?"

Kaname nodded. Sure, why not? Zero grinned and caught the bartender's eye, yelling his request for more drinks.

"It's good, what is it?" he yelled to Zero as another shot was placed in front of him.

"That was a Dirty Girl Guide. This one's a Slippery Nipple."

Kaname gave Zero a cool look but then spoiled it by grinning. Zero initiated the countdown again and they tossed their drinks back. Kaname was starting to feel relaxed and good, almost giddy. He looked at Zero and nearly giggled. Should he say it? He leaned into Zero and spoke against his ear.

"Maybe later I could get a Blow Job or a Shuddering Orgasm."

He felt Zero's body twitch against him and Zero turned his face, looking surprised. Kaname could feel moist breath wash over his lips and smell mint and butterscotch. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to Zero's slightly sticky lips then licked his own lips. _Mmmm. _

Zero watched his mouth and blinked slowly.

Thanks to Akatsuki and Hanabusa, Kaname knew the names of several provocatively named shooters. As far as he knew they were still at the flirting stage but those two were always trying to outdo each other by finding the dirtiest-sounding drink names. He still remembered his discomfort the first time they'd done that in front of him. Akatsuki had leaned over to Hanabusa and casually said "Blow Job?" Kaname had been shocked and embarrassed but it got worse when Hanabusa had responded, "No way. Long Slow Screw, every time." Hopefully they'd either start dating properly soon or run out of dirty sounding drink names but in the meantime Kaname was getting an education.

He came back to the present to find Zero was still looking at him. "Anything you want," Zero promised him, his eyes glittering. He took a deep breath and then rubbed his face with his palm and stepped back. "Come on, Kaname. Let's dance."

Zero slipped his arm around Kaname's waist and maneuvered them through the crowd and out onto the dance floor.

Kaname had no idea how long they'd been dancing. He was having a great time. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Knowing some of the songs changed everything; not to mention having Zero as a dance partner. He was totally enjoying this. The club was playing "This Boy's in Love", it was one of his favourites. Kaname danced, grinning and mouthing the words to the chorus as he moved his body and hips without conscious thought. Seth had helped him with his dancing, helped him feel more skilled and more comfortable and now that he was here, he was grateful.

The heavy throb of the music, the sexy words of the song, the darkness, the press of hot, damp bodies all moving together was raw and sensual. Zero danced with him, their bodies synchronized, moving rhythmically together. They were getting closer, almost touching and Kaname wanted to touch Zero and to have Zero touch him. He just plain wanted Zero: So much. Some nameless feeling was building in Kaname, something powerful trying to push out and break through but he couldn't identify it and didn't know what to do with it.

Zero was watching him, those gorgeous eyes dark and smoldering. Maybe he felt something similar. Seth thought so.

"Zero's so into you," Seth had told him one night as they listened to music in Seth's dorm. He'd been showing Kaname some dance moves. "I've never seen him like this before."

"What about all his boyfriends before me?" Kaname had asked seriously.

Seth had stopped dancing. "All?" he replied. "He's only had a couple and they never developed into much. The first guy was a real piece of work. Way too old to be dating someone barely sixteen. Zero dumped him after a couple months though; after the guy pissed him off. He never would say what the guy did but Ichiru and I were glad to see him go."

"But he's so experienced," Kaname had blurted out. Grimacing at the way that had come out sounding so offensive and tactless. He hadn't meant it to sound like that.

Seth had looked at him then, shaking his head sadly. "Sure, he's had one or two arrangements but the last one ended when his friend moved away after graduation. Zero was planning on hanging out with his dad on the concert circuit anyway, and he'd already decided he wasn't going to get into that kind of thing again. He doesn't sleep around, Kaname," Seth had chided. He'd sounded both sad and annoyed at Kaname's assumptions.

"I know that," Kaname had said sharply. "Sorry, Seth," he'd apologized, continuing more quietly. "I know that. I didn't mean it like that. He's just so … comfortable with himself," he'd finished lamely.

It was sometimes hard to believe Seth and Zero were only a year older than him. Seth was in his second year but Zero had taken a gap year between high school and university to travel around Europe with his father. Like Kaname, he was a first year university student, though Zero seemed to have packed a lot more life into his teenage years.

"That's just Zero," Seth had responded easily. "But Kaname. For him there's never really been anyone like you before now," he'd finished, then smiled. And Kaname had breathed easier as he recognized Seth wasn't going to stay angry with him. He'd been forgiven. He'd smiled back, relieved.

Seth had perked up then. "Hey. Want me to show you some moves that will make his tongue hang out?"

Fingers grazed his cheek gently and Kaname came back to the present, realizing that mentally, he'd been miles away. He looked up to see Zero watching him intently. He would try out Seth's moves soon, Kaname decided. See what kind of reaction he'd get.

A few minutes later, somewhere near the middle of a song, the drums stopped and for a short time the song consisted of nothing but shimmering synthesizer chords rising in an almost palpable crescendo of sound. Kaname moved closer, placing his forearms on Zero's shoulders, almost touching their foreheads together. He stared into Zero's eyes and watched them widen in surprise as he slid closer still, clasping his hands together behind Zero's neck and sliding his thigh inside Zero's. Kaname let his thigh brush up against the inside of Zero's leg and pressed their groins lightly together, moving his hips gently. So far so good.

He felt Zero's body responding, felt him groan and press against him briefly before Zero placed his hands on Kaname's hips and gently pushed him away. "God, Kaname. I think maybe I need to cool off. You want to take a break?"

Kaname nodded quickly, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't be certain that Zero had liked it. Was he coming on too strong? Seth had said lots of people danced like that but he hadn't seen anyone else behaving quite so sexually. Maybe that hadn't been a good idea he worried, staying close to Zero as they moved through the dancers.

Zero took a set of stairs and they emerged on a mezzanine overlooking the dance floor. The area opened up into a hallway with doorways to several rooms and Kaname realized these were the club's quiet rooms. Zero chose a room seemingly at random, and turned to Kaname. "I'm going to get us some water. Be right back."

Kaname nodded, feeling slightly foolish. He sat down on a couch as Zero turned and left the room. Kaname flicked his hair out of his eyes. The tips of his hair were damp. Gross.

Too restless to sit still for long, Kaname stood and wandered around the room, inspecting the photos on the walls. They were all black and white and according to the labels placed discreetly underneath, all taken by the same photographer and were also for sale. There didn't seem to be a common theme but Kaname tried to find one. It was better than being alone with his thoughts, wondering if he'd done something wrong. He stared at the black and white image of a man's chest and stomach. There was a daisy in the model's belly button. What the hell did that mean? Kaname surmised the model must have been lying down when the photo was taken or it would have fallen out, right?

"You like that?" Zero was back.

Kaname turned, relieved to have a reason to ignore the photo exhibit. He shrugged. "It's interesting," he replied evasively.

"Looks like pretentious crap to me," Zero said, handing him a bottle of water. "I mean, what the hell?"

Kaname smiled as he watched Zero tilt his head back and drink most of his water. He loved how Zero spoke his mind so freely.

"Hey." Zero wiped his mouth with his hand and focused on him. "We met in a room like this. Remember? Does it bring back memories?" he teased.

"Yeah." Kaname smiled. He'd been so out of his depth then, unable to recognize the strange feelings the silver haired stranger had evoked in him. He was still out of his depth sometimes but at least he could name some if not all of those emotions: affection, attraction, desire, want, need.

Zero was still talking. "I mean, I talked to you in a room like this but I'd already scoped you out while you were at the bar. It's funny." Zero drank the last of his water and placed the empty bottle on a nearby couch. "I almost didn't go out that night. I only decided to tag along at the last minute. Just to have a couple of drinks, check out some eye candy, dance to some good music, you know?"

He paused and gently brushed Kaname's hair from his face. He didn't seem to think touching Kaname's damp bangs was unpleasant.

"I didn't expect to meet anyone but there was this hot guy; just standing alone at the bar looking like he wanted to play with the other kids but didn't know how to get in the game." He gave Kaname a playful smile.

"That was me?" Kaname clarified. He wasn't sure if he should be delighted that Zero had thought he was hot or offended at the description of him as a lonely loser. "You make me sound like I have no social skills," Kaname protested.

"Oh, you've got skills," Zero responded silkily. "Just not the one's I was assuming at the time." He inched closer, sliding one palm over Kaname's hair and cradling the back of his head.

Kaname's heart sped up in response. Was Zero going to kiss him? God, he hoped so.

"I didn't think anyone could be at a bar, looking like that and still be so sweet, so pure hearted. People like that get eaten alive pretty quick. I thought it was all for show; that you were really a man-eater. I was going to come on strong and call your bluff."

Zero leaned in and tasted his mouth, giving him a long, slow, lingering kiss; catching Kaname's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it gently before letting go.

"It was my first time at a club," Kaname admitted breathlessly. He was getting hard. Zero was still cradling his head, sliding one thigh between Kaname's and pushing him gently backwards till his back met the wall.

"I didn't know you were inexperienced but I figured out that it wasn't an act almost right away," Zero murmured against Kaname's throat. "I know I came onto you too strong. Probably scared you. But I couldn't leave you alone. I didn't want to. The chemistry between us is too good."

Zero's thigh moved against Kaname's groin and he heard himself moan softly as he pushed back against the hard, warm muscle of Zero's thigh.

Zero moved his upper body back and stared at him hotly. He left his thigh firmly in place. "You're so fucking sexy, Kaname." The hand cradling his head slid over his chest and Zero's fingers plucked at a nipple, twisting the fabric of his shirt against the sensitive flesh. His other hand was at Kaname's waist, under his shirt.

Kaname whimpered then clamped his lips together desperately.

"You look so very, very good right now. Where'd you get these clothes? I like the shirt. And the pants."

Zero was rolling his shirt and nipple between his fingers. "Nnngh. Zero!" Kaname arched his head back, hearing a double thump as his head hit the wall and his unopened water bottle fell from his fingers and hit the floor. "Hanabusa … came shopping … with me," he ground out in between gasps and moans. He clutched Zero's hips tightly, incapable of stopping himself from rubbing against Zero's thigh.

Zero continued to play with his nipple through the slippery fabric of his shirt. He leaned in and kissed Kaname's throat and his other hand slid down to cup his ass. "So hot. So fucking sexy!" Zero whispered into his ear.

Kaname pressed tightly against Zero's leg. He was pretty stimulated but he couldn't stop.

"The way you react when I touch you: So responsive. Makes me want to do things to you." Zero growled.

He nipped and licked Kaname's ear and throat causing Kaname to squirm and twitch; letting Kaname grind against him as he clutched Zero's hips. Strong fingers squeezed and kneaded his butt and Zero pulled him closer, growling sexy things. "You're so hot when you're turned on, rubbing against me like this, making those sexy noises. I'm trying to be good but you don't make it easy. I don't think you have any idea of what I think about doing to you. What I want to do to you. Oh, fuck. Kaname!"

Zero moved in, pressing Kaname against the wall and now Kaname could feel Zero's hardness rubbing against his own. Could feel just how turned on Zero was. It was almost too much. Kaname was right on the edge.

"Shit. Zero. I'm close,…." Kaname writhed desperately against Zero, seeking more friction, lost in the delicious sensation.

"Whoa! Hang on. Easy, Kaname! Easy."

Zero pulled away from him, grabbing him by the upper arms and holding him up. Kaname sagged against the wall, panting raggedly and staring blindly at the carpet: A little bit longer and he might never have been able to look Zero in the eye again.

A hand holding a bottle of water appeared and Kaname looked up blinking at Zero fuzzily.

"Sorry. Here. Drink some water, Kaname," Zero offered. His voice sounded raw and a quick glance at his jeans showed he had his own considerable issue to deal with. Thankfully, Zero hadn't embarrassed himself either. "You all right?" he asked gently, his voice still sounding a little ragged.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kaname sipped the water slowly and watched Zero walking awkwardly around and looking pointedly at the photo exhibit. A few minutes later Zero joined him against the wall again.

"Okay now?"

Kaname nodded. "Yeah." He felt a little sweaty and shaky but otherwise okay. "How about you?"

"I'm good." Zero gave him a shaky laugh. "Those clothes and your sexy dance moves got me all hot and bothered. Guess you got yourself worked up pretty good too, huh?"

Kaname nodded again. "Yeah." He blushed. "But it's probably because when you touch me and talk to me like that, it's … stimulating," he added honestly.

Zero scrubbed his face with his hands, and cleared his throat. "Christ!" He took a couple of deep breaths and seemed to give himself a mental shake.

"Sooo, Kaname," he began casually, in an obvious attempt to change the subject, "I'm wondering who taught you that particular dance move?" He looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"What? I couldn't learn that by myself?"

Zero's lips twitched and Kaname knew that he was trying not to smile. "I wouldn't have thought so."

"Seth showed me. We didn't actually touch, though," Kaname added truthfully as Zero's eyebrows rose. "He said you'd like it."

"Is he trying to kill me?" Zero grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Never mind," Zero muttered.

"Did you like dancing like that?" Zero asked curiously.

Kaname considered his answer. It had made him feel very sexy and he loved touching Zero. He nodded. "I did, but it's a bit more um … demonstrative than I'm used to. I didn't see anyone else dancing like that either. Seth called it something but I've forgotten the name. He said it's pretty common."

"I'll just bet he did." Zero watched him carefully. "It's called grinding, though what you were doing was sort of the extreme version."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Zero," Kaname apologized as he felt his face heat up. He had gone a little overboard.

Zero smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't apologize. I liked it, though maybe a little too much. You're a very sexy dancer."

Zero reached up and touched his ear cuff, playing with the silver band. He looked as if he was thinking and Kaname knew it was a gesture he made when he was making up his mind about something.

"There's a second dance floor where the music's better for grinding. I wasn't sure if you'd want to try something like that but if you want to we can," he offered slowly.

Kaname's stomach flip-flopped at Zero's words. His sexual frustration was rising and starting to outweigh his natural shyness and hesitancy. He pictured all those beautiful sexy bodies, mimicking making love, touching and teasing each other in the hot moist darkness of the dance floor. The idea of touching and caressing Zero like that and in this setting was a big turn on. He was practically doing cartwheels. _Yes please. Oh, yes_ _please_, his inner voice chanted. Kaname took a breath and answered. "I'd like that," he said a little too carefully.

"Okay. Come on then, oh so cool and nonchalant one." Zero eyes flashed with humour and he turned his head, but not before Kaname saw him grin. He led the way down the hall, in the opposite direction. Even before they emerged onto a mezzanine, Kaname could tell from the music he could hear that they were in a different part of the club. The music was slower and somehow more erotic.

"Check it out." Zero gestured discretely. "Do you still want to do this?"

Kaname glanced down onto the dance floor. The couples were dancing together but nearly all of them were dancing front to back, almost spooning. In most cases the dancer in front was hugging the other man's arms, which were usually around his waist, or on his hips. The dancers' bodies were close but not quite touching, the man behind mimicking the movement of the one in front. It looked erotic but the movements seemed simple enough.

Kaname's gaze moved on, drawn to the sight of two beautiful young men writhing together. They were pressed tightly against each other, bodies undulating erotically. The dark haired dancer in front had his eyes closed, head tilted back and lips parted as his partner nuzzled his neck, his hands stroking and petting. It looked like sex with your clothes on. Kaname was a little stimulated just looking at them.

"Is that grinding too?"

Zero followed his gaze and watched the other couple briefly before facing Kaname.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Some couples dance pretty close. But you have to be really comfortable with each other and it's impossible not to get hard when you're rubbing up against each other like that. Most people don't dance like that in public."

"Yeah. I can see why," Kaname answered. He looked at Zero shyly. "Maybe we could grind a little bit?" Jeez, that sounded dirty.

Zero gave him a fast, dazzling smile. "Okay. Let's go try it out. We'll stop if you're uncomfortable."

Kaname nodded and swallowed. He couldn't wait.

They went down the nearby stairs and made their way to the dance floor. Half way down the stairs Kaname caught movement in his peripheral vision and looked up, startled to see a nearly naked man dancing and undulating by himself in what looked like a cage on a raised platform. There were two other similar contraptions suspended above the dance floor. Both were occupied. Kaname could sense bodies moving together in the dark corners of the room but he didn't want to look too closely. Maybe they were doing more than just dancing. _You're definitely not in Kansas anymore_.

Zero touched his arm and spoke against his ear. "I'll go in front, put your hands on my hips and just copy my movements. There're no specific moves or anything. Just do what feels right and have fun. Okay?"

Kaname nodded, heart speeding up.

"We can switch around later if you want to."

Kaname nodded again.

Zero turned and stepped in front and Kaname placed tentative hands on his hips. Zero immediately crossed his arms over his stomach, wrapping them around Kaname's hands. They started off with side-to-side movements and Kaname copied them carefully, his hands telegraphing the movements to the rest of his body. He could feel the heat from Zero's body and smell his shampoo. After a few songs with lots of side-to-side swaying Zero began to move his hips differently. It felt like a figure eight repeated over and over. He turned his head to check on Kaname and as he did so, his ass brushed against Kaname's groin. Kaname groaned quietly and his hands tightened when Zero tried to move forward again. He liked being this close; liked the way his breath ruffled the silver hair and his body lightly grazed Zero's. In front of him Zero's eyes widened then fluttered closed; he smiled a slow dreamy smile and stayed where he was.

Time passed and Kaname focused on nothing but the sensation of Zero moving against him. Most of the time they were almost, but not quite touching. Occasionally, their hips or thighs brushed together in the barest whisper of a caress. Kaname lived for those barely-there touches. Zero leaned back and his lips brushed Kaname's ear. "Want to switch around?" he asked.

"Okay." Kaname felt just the tiniest bit of reluctance to release Zero.

When Zero slipped behind him, Kaname realized he had to move his hips now so that Zero could follow. The rhythms of the songs encouraged slow erotic movements and Kaname concentrated on moving in time to the music. Sideways was easy and figure eights weren't much harder. He didn't recognize many of the songs but he thought he recognized one or two though he didn't know the names of either the songs or the artists.

Kaname watched some of the dancers that were obviously more experienced. The one in front seemed to control his partner's hands as well as his hip movements. Kaname had been resting his hands lightly on Zero's, now he tried to gently guide one of Zero's hands to his waist. The hand moved obligingly, slipping under his shirt and Zero's fingertips stroked his side slowly. _Aghhh_ …_bliss._

Kaname gave himself up to the sensations he was experiencing. He leaned his upper body back and rested his head on Zero's shoulder. The hand on his hip tightened and Kaname stepped back slightly, pressing into Zero. His side movements slowed and became smaller until eventually he was pressed tight against Zero rolling his hips against the firm muscles of Zero's body. His hands were behind him pulling Zero hard against him him.

It felt so good. He wanted more; more of Zero's groin against his ass and Zero's hands on his stomach and thighs. Zero's erection was hot and hard against him and his hands were wandering, brushing against a stiff nipple, sliding over then squeezing the insides of his thighs. Kaname responded, spreading his legs a little further apart.

It was late. The floor was crowded now and the dancers were so close no one could really see what anyone else was doing. Most of the couples around them were focused on each other, not other dancers.

Kaname tilted his head and mouthed Zero's neck, tasting salt on his tongue. He turned and straddled Zero's thigh, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. Zero's eyes were closed; his lashes dark smudges against his pale face. Kaname continued to move with the music, making the same hip rolling motions, only now their groins brushed together. He pressed his erection against Zero's, letting him feel his excitement.

Zero was groaning. Kaname could feel the vibrations through the palm of his hand, pressed against Zero's shoulder blade. He squirmed closer and guided Zero's hand to his butt as he bit down on Zero's ear. Zero jerked and tore his ear away, speaking raggedly in Kaname's ear. "Fuck, Kaname. You're going to make lose it if you keep this up." He didn't remove his hand though and Kaname pressed and writhed against him, sucking on Zero's lip and biting down gently.

"Shit!" Zero wrenched his mouth away, only to grip Kaname's ass with both hands and dive back in, kissing Kaname's jaw and chin, then his lips, finally sliding his tongue into Kaname's mouth. In between kisses Zero murmured, "So sexy. You drive me crazy. I can't keep my hands off you."

In the end it wasn't nearly as difficult as Kaname had imagined. He hadn't planned an attempt at seduction and he was much too worked up to even think about his choice of words. He simply said what he was feeling, almost before he realized he'd said anything. "Please, Zero. I want to sleep with you so much. I can't wait anymore. Don't make me wait any longer. Please."

Zero's erection twitched against Kaname's and his entire body seemed to stiffen and hum with energy. He pulled back to look at him and Kaname felt cold where Zero's hot body had pressed against him. He staggered and hands reached out to steady him, the heat from Zero's touch searing his skin, even through his shirt.

"You mean that?" Zero was looking at him desperately with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

Kaname maintained eye contact. He was very sure about this. "Yes," he said firmly.

"Let's get out of here," Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist and pulled him through the crowd. The club wouldn't close for a while yet and there was no one waiting for their coats at the coat check. The blonde attendant glanced at their flushed faces and obviously aroused states and gave them a knowing look. "Have a great night," he encouraged. "Lucky bastards," he muttered wistfully as they left.

Zero had them out onto the street and into a cab before Kaname could fully comprehend that they'd left the club.

… to be continued


	3. Go

June 7 2010 - Errors have been fixed. Thanks to Yengirl once again for acting as my Beta. Also since my original posting of this chapter I've added a sentence here or there. (Mostly towards the end of the bed scene.)

A/N Here's the last chapter. Sorry I took so long. I wasn't sure how to end it but then as I was typing away the last sentence popped out and that was it.

There's a couple of references to Zero's first time: One near the beginning of this chapter and again, indirectly, at the end. It was an unpleasant experience for Zero and if you haven't read "First Times" or you have, but want to refresh your memory, it's covered in that story.

Thanks for reading and my thanks to all of you that reviewed chapter 1 & 2. You're the reason I finished chapter 3.

Chapter Summary: Zero and Kaname take their relationship to the next level.

Warnings: Bad language and sexy situations. The usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just playing around.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Go

In the cab Zero kept looking at him as if he couldn't believe this was happening. "Is anyone expecting you to call? To let them know you're home safe?"

"Yeah. Hanabusa." Hanabusa would grill him mercilessly but Kaname had no intention of telling him anything more than that he was back from the club and going to bed.

"Text him," Zero said thickly. "Tell him you've left the club and that you won't be home tonight."

Kaname, already beginning his message, looked up quickly at that. It sounded like Zero wanted him to stay. They would have sex and sleep in the same bed, curled around each other like puppies, then wake up and eat breakfast together, maybe even have sex again. Outwardly he managed to appear calm but inside he was rapidly and repeatedly cycling through happiness, nervousness and intense sexual excitement. The effect was making him horny, giddy and mildly nauseous. Kaname shook with a mixture of excitement and nerves. He clamped his thighs together and clasped his phone tightly, hoping his case of the shakes wasn't being transmitted through the cab's seat.

"You want me to spend the night?" he clarified carefully.

Zero squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not going to send you home afterward. I want you to stay. Since the night I met you I've wanted you in every way possible but I said I wouldn't pressure you and now that you're ready, I'm going to treat you properly. You only get one first time," he said seriously.

Considering Zero's first time Kaname could understand his concern. He smiled. "Don't worry. You know what you're doing and I'm ready. I want this."

He wasn't worried. Thanks to some judicious, though mildly embarrassing _and_ stimulating Internet research Kaname had a pretty good idea of what to expect. And they'd been experimenting in their most recent encounters. They'd touched each other in the most intimate of places. He already knew he liked the way it felt when Zero touched him there, when he pushed his fingers in deep, twisting them inside before he pulled them back out, only to do it over and over again.

Liked? Who was he trying to kid; he loved it! He was rock hard just thinking about it. Even so, a certain amount of discomfort or even pain was apparently to be expected during actual intercourse but if it got to be too much or he freaked out, he knew Zero would back off and they'd do something less … invasive. Maybe Zero would ….

"Then let Hanabusa know you won't be home tonight, Kaname," Zero encouraged quietly.

"Oh. Right." Kaname stopped thinking about all the things Zero could do to him and looked up, smiling before bending his head over his cell phone, finishing and sending his message. He turned his phone off and slipped it back in his jacket pocket. There was no way he was going to answer it anytime soon and he definitely did not want to read whatever response Hanabusa might text him back. Knowing Hanabusa there would definitely be a response, probably some 'helpful' tips or advice. He sat back in his seat and tried not to think too much about what they were about to do. He was as hard as he'd ever been and starting to ache.

The fact that Zero couldn't seem to keep his hands off him didn't make it any easier. Zero was continuously making little touches to his thigh, his arm, even his face. He alternated between glancing out of the window and back at Kaname, periodically shifting in his seat. "Come on," he implored the cab driver under his breath.

Kaname heard this and felt relieved. It seemed Zero was just as eager as he was.

It was an eternity before they pulled up outside Zero's building. Kaname already had his money out and passed it to the driver. He didn't bother to wait for change.

In the lobby Zero turned and kissed Kaname deeply and Kaname gave as good as he got, holding nothing back. They didn't stop kissing even as they started walking and they stumbled up the stairs, tripping and staggering in between assaults on each other's mouths. By the time they got to Zero's door Kaname's coat was undone and his shirt was somewhere up around his ribs. Kaname was doing his best to reciprocate and as Zero unlocked the apartment door, Kaname rubbed against him desperately, sliding his arms around Zero's waist and kissing and mouthing the back of his neck.

In the apartment Kaname closed and locked the door and when he turned around Zero was on him. His head hit the door with a soft thump as Zero pinned him to the door with his body. He really ought to stop banging his head on things, Kaname thought randomly. Then he almost stopped thinking because Zero was pulling his coat off and talking to him in between almost frenzied kisses.

"… don't know if you really mean it." More hot, wet kisses to his mouth and jaw. "It might just be your hormones talking."

Kaname was going to protest that it wasn't just hormones but then Zero did something with his tongue and teeth to his shoulder, up near his neck, and he couldn't seem to form words anymore.

"It's going to be way too fast and I don't wanna hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

Now both his coat and shirt were gone and Zero was sliding down his chest, mouthing his nipples and licking his stomach.

"Gotta take the edge off, for both of us."

Kaname wasn't sure what that meant but he wasn't really capable of thinking logically right now. Zero had more than two hands. They couldn't possibly be in all those places at the same time if there were only two of them. They seemed to be everywhere at once, rubbing a nipple, kneading his ass, stroking his thigh. Someone was continuously moaning and groaning and Kaname realized that it was him.

Then Zero's hands were at his pants, working his zipper but Kaname still had his shoes on. He struggled to get them off without accidentally kneeing Zero. He shook his foot frantically to get the second shoe off as Zero dropped to his knees, sliding his pants down and kneeling between his legs. Kaname looked down and buried his hands in silver hair, then Zero's mouth and tongue were doing things that made his balls draw up tight and his legs shake.

Kaname kept up a steady mantra of "_Don't pull his hair, don't pull his hair," _as he watched his erection sliding in and out of Zero's mouth. Zero's hands pinned his hips to the door, helping him stay upright and Kaname bit his lip to keep from screaming as he released deeply into Zero's throat.

Zero's mouth and hands left him and Kaname slid slowly down the door till his bare butt hit the cold wooden floor. He focused fuzzily on Zero, who was still kneeling between his now outstretched legs. Zero's pants were undone, his hand was wrapped around his hard length, moving fast and he was looking at Kaname, at his mouth, his chest, his stomach.

"Kaname, Kaname, oh God, I want you so much," Zero hissed. White liquid pulsed from his erection, splattering onto the floor and running over his knuckles. He was breathing as if he'd run a marathon and his head was down, shoulders heaving.

Kaname stared. Only a few seconds passed before Zero pulled his tank top up and over his head with one hand and cleaned himself up quickly. He wiped up the drops on the floor and did up his pants before looking up at Kaname. He was blushing as his eyes met Kaname's then skittered away.

"I'm sorry. I just …." Zero stopped. "Bet you think that was pretty gross huh?" he said softly. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything else. I mean…I want to, but if you've changed your mind, that's okay. You can still stay over or go back to the dorm if you like. I'll walk you back. I won't make you stay or … do anything."

Kaname felt a knot of tension ease. He wasn't nervous now. He might be later, but not right now. Zero's words and behaviour were reassuring. He wasn't Mr. Cool when it came to sex after all. In fact he was just as worked up as Kaname. It made him seem more human, less of a perfect lover and Kaname realized that somewhere in the back of his mind he'd been worried about disappointing Zero when they eventually did this.

But it was all right. Sex was an organic, messy process with very little higher brain function involved. It didn't have to be perfect like some romance novel. It would be fine with Zero if they banged their teeth together when they kissed or if it hurt a bit and he couldn't hide his discomfort. On some level he'd known that, but now he actually believed it.

He'd never seen Zero so passionate, so out of control before. Zero wanted him. So much he'd just brought himself off kneeling in front of Kaname and moaning his name. If Zero was uninhibited enough or needy enough to let Kaname see that then it was stupid to worry that he might be clumsy or awkward. That he might somehow disappoint.

Zero was still kneeling, sitting on his heels, his head down, hands balled loosely on his jean-clad thighs and Kaname let his eyes travel over the nape of his bent neck, his naked shoulders, and his spine. His shoulders were rounded slightly and to Kaname right now Zero's body language said he was embarrassed and vulnerable.

Kaname pushed off the door onto his knees and leaned forward touching Zero, urging him into a more upright position and running his hand over Zero's smooth, slightly sweaty chest.

"Hey," Kaname said softly. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and he was getting hard again. He swallowed and tried again. "That was so hot. I've never seen you like that," he whispered, huskily.

Zero looked up at him in amazement his dark, purple eyes wide. "You're not freaked out?"

Kaname shook his head. "Do I look freaked out?" he asked, flicking his gaze to his rapidly growing hard-on and then looking back at his sweaty, disheveled boyfriend.

Zero smiled, relieved. "No. You don't." His eyes softened and then he seemed to realize Kaname was kneeling on his floor, with his pants and underwear around one ankle.

"Jesus. I barely let you get in the door." Zero rose, his joints popping nosily. He held out his hand and pulled Kaname to his feet.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. How about a shower and then we'll take it from there?"

"Okay. Just give me a minute." Kaname gestured at the tangle of material around his ankle. Shit. He was still wearing his socks.

Zero flushed and let go of his hand. "Sure."

He gave Kaname a chaste kiss and then turned and walked towards the bathroom, carrying his tank top bunched up in one hand.

Kaname kicked off his pants and underwear, shook them out and draped and them loosely over the arm of the sofa. He pulled off his socks and dropped them beside his shoes. He found his shirt and put it next to his pants before hanging up both of their coats. Then he padded quietly down the hall to the sound of running water.

Zero was bent over the tub checking the temperature when he entered the bathroom.

"Okay. I think it's ready to go. Just adjust it if it's too hot or not hot enough." He gestured at the counter. "There's a fresh towel there."

"You're not coming in?" Kaname asked, surprised.

Zero flushed slightly. "I have a couple of things to do first. I'll join you in a minute."

"Oh." Kaname wasn't entirely sure what Zero might need to do but he wasn't going to ask. It might be something embarrassing like a desperate search for condoms or picking up all his dirty clothes off his bedroom floor.

Zero smiled at him and left, closing the door softly behind him as Kaname stepped into the shower and washed dried sweat from his skin and hair. The water pressure was better than in the dorms and he relaxed under the hot spray, smiling slightly as he pictured a frantic Zero racing around and tidying his bedroom. They'd never actually done anything in Zero's bedroom, he'd didn't think he'd actually crossed the threshold though he'd peeked in that one time. Maybe Zero hadn't wanted him in there, on his bed, unless they meant business. His erection twitched at the thought.

The shower curtain rings rattled and Kaname almost jumped as Zero slipped in behind him.

"Hi." Arms came around his waist and Zero nuzzled his neck, his hard-on pressed against one cheek. That was a new experience. Kaname wasn't sure if he should stay still or turn around but Zero turned him gently and kissed him, maneuvering them both till Zero was under the spray.

"Ah. That feels good." Zero released him to push his wet hair off his face and Kaname moved back a little, partially to keep the spray out of his eyes and partially to get a better look at Zero standing there with his hands in his hair and streams of water running down his toned body.

Zero shampooed quickly. He didn't say anything else but he watched Kaname watching him as he washed his body and the sexual tension between them was almost palpable as Zero turned off the water.

"Let's dry off." They stepped out of the tub and Zero handed him a towel. Kaname took it, watching as Zero toweled his hair roughly, leaving the rest of his body available for ogling. He wanted to dry Zero with his tongue. To lick every drop of water from that smooth, satiny skin. He looked at Zero's erection. That was going to be inside him soon. His body reacted physically to the thought and his heart stuttered and stopped. Then it started and sped up and his pulse raced. His knees felt weak and suddenly he was breathing too fast. He sat on the edge of the tub, not sure that his legs would hold him up much longer.

"Are you finished?"

"Y … yeah." It came out sounding much breathier than he'd expected and Zero turned his head sharply and looked at him, coming to crouch in front of him, placing his hands on the tub's edge on either side of Kaname.

"Hey, you okay? It's fine if you're scared. We don't have to do this."

Kaname shook his head. He wasn't scared. He was just incredibly turned on, well maybe a tiny bit nervous. "I'm not scared. I want to." He shot Zero a desperate look. "I really, really want to. Please. You can't change your mind now."

"Okay. Let's just take it slow." Zero gazed at him and swallowed. "Slow and careful."

He pulled Kaname gently to his feet, patting the towel over him. The fabric was rough against his sensitive nipples and Kaname's breath hitched. His stomach was tingling and his balls were aching with anticipation. He groaned softly as Zero's hands rubbed his body through the towel.

"Fuck." Zero whispered. "You are so sexy." He dropped the towel on top of his laundry basket and stepped closer to Kaname, taking his face in both hands and kissing him. "I want to take you into my bedroom, into my bed, and make you feel so good. Make you moan and shudder until you can't take it anymore. Until you beg me to stop. I'm not sure you'll get any sleep."

"Oh, God," Kaname heard himself moan. He could barely wait. He'd bend over the bathroom counter right now if Zero asked him to. Just the sound of Zero's voice made him writhe inside and when Zero touched him he felt as if he was bursting out of his skin. How much better would it be if Zero were actually inside him, pressed tightly against his back, holding him firmly, whispering sexy things in his ear?

Zero eyed him then smiled slowly, showing a lot of teeth. "You like that idea. Don't you."

Kaname met his eyes and licked his dry lips quickly as Zero's eyes flicked to his mouth and then back to his eyes. Kaname nodded slowly. "Yeah. I …." It was hard to get any air into his lungs. "Yeah."

"Come on then, sexy." Zero took his hand and tugged him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Kaname followed Zero into his room and stopped just inside the door. Zero had been busy. The room was lit with tiny candles in dark red votive glasses, grouped together on the dresser, the night table and the top of a bookcase. What he could see of the room in the dim light was tidy and clean but Kaname focused on the bed. The top sheet and comforter had been turned down to the foot of the bed and the wide mattress with its crisp sheets beckoned invitingly. The sheets looked fresh and unwrinkled, as if they hadn't been slept on yet.

"Kaname. Are you coming in?" Zero's voice was soft, coaxing. It sounded as if Zero thought he was having second thoughts.

"Did you change the sheets?" Kaname asked without thinking, and then cursed himself for saying something that sounded so dumb.

Zero moved closer and took Kaname's other hand, gently pulling him further into the room.

"I did. I wanted to make the bed nice for us."

"Oh. That's … that's sweet."

Zero snorted and shook his head, biting his lip. It looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sweet. Not exactly the adjective I'd have used in this situation but if you say so. Yeah, that's me. I'm a sweet guy. A sweet guy that's about to have my wicked way with you," he teased. He turned them and backed Kaname gently to the edge of the bed and Kaname sat down.

Suddenly the anxiety was back. Kaname took a couple of deep breaths. He could do this. He wanted to do this. Oh God, he wanted this.

Zero looked at him quizzically as Kaname tried to control the rapid rise and fall of his chest and find something to do with his hands. He settled for trapping them between his knees.

"Hey. You look like your brain's working overtime. It's okay. We've done most of this before."

Zero caressed his face, rubbing his thumb gently over Kaname's lip. "Don't over think it. Everything's pretty much the same, right up to the last part and I'll stop anytime you ask me to. I swear. I want this to be good for you."

"Okay." Kaname swallowed and nodded. "How do you want me on the bed?"

"Kaname." Zero clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head. He crouched down till their eyes were level. "Stop," kiss, "thinking," kiss, "so" kiss, "hard," kiss.

By the third or forth kiss Kaname was a lot less focused on waiting for instructions. Zero pulled back from a long slow kiss that involved a lot of tongue and a scrape of teeth and gazed at Kaname's face. His hands were still stroking up and down Kaname's back and one hand was dipping lower to cup his butt cheek.

"Yeah. Relax. That's better."

Zero moved in, still kissing him and Kaname got caught up in the feel of Zero's soft, warm skin and hard, sleek muscles against his own naked body. Other than in the shower a few minutes ago, it was the first time they'd both been completely naked at the same time and it was one of the greatest sensations he'd ever felt in his life.

He felt the coolness of the sheet against his back. His legs were tangled with Zero's and Zero's weight was over him, hard heat pressing into his lower stomach and hip as soft lips and a wet tongue traveled over his neck and chest. Kaname rubbed his hands up and down Zero's arms appreciatively.

Long minutes passed before Zero pulled back a little, raising his upper body.

"You like?" Zero asked, grinning.

Kaname nodded enthusiastically.

"Then you're really gonna love this."

Zero shifted and pressed down and their arousals rubbed together, hot and slick.

"God. That feels so good."

Kaname grabbed Zero's butt with both hands and pulled him closer, finding a rhythm, grinding against him determinedly.

Zero grinned, "You want to be on top?"

Before he could say anything Zero rolled onto his back, pulling Kaname with him so their positions were reversed. Kaname shifted till he was lined up, frowning and biting his lip as he rubbed his erection against Zero's, concentrating on moving like Zero had.

It worked almost too well and he was getting too close to his orgasm. Zero was panting and talking to him softly. "That's it, Kaname. Do it. Yeah, like that. Yeah. Fuck. That's good. You're so hot."

He was going to come and he didn't want to. Not like this. He scooted down as Zero groaned disappointedly. To make up for it, he kissed and licked his way down Zero's body, stopping at pale pink nipples before tracing Zero's hip bone with his tongue. He grazed his lips over the head of Zero's hard-on and Zero's fingers threaded through his hair, stroking but not pushing.

"Lick it. Please. Just a little," Zero pleaded.

Kaname obliged, opening his mouth and sucking and licking eagerly. Zero tasted so good. His skin was so smooth, smelling soapy clean and slightly musky. Zero was panting and rocking his hips gently, his fingers still in Kaname's hair. Kaname stroked the inside of a lean thigh, sweeping his fingers up and down, going deeper, sucking harder.

"Oh. Shit, Kaname. Stop. You've got to stop."

Kaname backed off, planting little kisses and light licks up and down Zero's shaft and then his stomach.

He sat up as Zero lay there gazing at him. Zero's eyes were bright, his lips a dark red and his face flushed.

"Lie down, Kaname." He patted the space beside him invitingly. "My turn." Zero's voice was low and husky.

Kaname climbed over Zero's thigh and lay on his back, his legs hip width apart and his erection jutting up, almost touching his belly.

Zero straddled his hips. His eyes were dark, the pupils blown wide open. They traveled over Kaname, devouring him and the heat of his gaze was a physical thing. Kaname could feel it sweeping over him and when their eyes made contact, his insides shuddered and his heart lurched. He reached out and stroked Zero's thigh and Zero leaned forward bringing his mouth down for a kiss. His tongue pressed in and he worked his lips and tongue slowly, tasting Kaname, stroking the inside of his mouth as the fingers of one hand traced invisible patterns over his chest and his stomach, leaving hyper stimulated nerves in his wake.

Kaname's hands petted Zero, feeling his ribs and trailing over the muscles of his back and shoulders as Zero broke the kiss and moved down, his mouth warm and moist against Kaname's oversensitive skin. He gasped and arched as Zero's teeth and tongue worked first one diamond hard nipple, then the other. Zero sat up looking at him. "You are so fucking sexy." He rubbed a nipple with his thumb and Kaname arched against him again, his hard-on sliding against Zero's inner thigh and the cheek of his butt.

"Ngh. It feels so good. Don't stop, please."

Zero's teeth gleamed as he smiled. "Anything you want, Kaname. Anything. What did you ask for earlier, a blow job or a shuddering orgasm? I think we might be able to manage both."

He slid down Kaname's body and settled between his thighs. Then his mouth was on Kaname's erection and Kaname cried out at the sensations of hard suction and warm wet heat. Eventually Zero backed off. Kaname was so close to an orgasm that he wasn't sure if he was glad Zero had stopped or frustrated that he hadn't kept going.

"You're close, aren't you."

Kaname nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah. Really close."

Zero leaned back and reached and felt around under the covers at the foot of the bed. He came up with a familiar bottle and flipped the cap. "Good."

Just that one word and the way Zero said it brought Kaname a little closer to the edge.

"Bend your leg, Kaname."

Slick, cold fingers touched him and Kaname felt the sexual tension in him ratchet up as a finger circled and teased his entrance then pushed in smoothly.

"Feels good, huh?" Zero kept up a steady in, out movement, watching Kaname's face. He didn't wait for a verbal response but then Kaname wasn't sure he was capable of giving one.

"Ready for more?"

Kaname swallowed and licked his lips. He was close but Zero was keeping him on the edge. His body was shaking and his mouth was so dry. He worked up some saliva. "Please." The word came out as a long drawn out plea.

Zero pushed in another finger, or maybe more and Kaname felt his body open and the familiar feeling of fullness and the wonderful sensation of something hard stroking his insides. Zero bent his head and tongued and sucked the head of his hard-on.

"Agh." Kaname pushed his hips up and then ground down onto Zero's fingers. Zero sat back on his heels and gazed at Kaname as he moved his fingers inside.

"I wish you could see yourself right now. You're so incredibly hot," Zero shook his head "and so into it." He twisted his fingers and Kaname groaned as his back arched and pleasure shot through his body.

Zero did it again. "I've thought about this so many times. Hoping, dreaming, imagining what it would be like. Fantasizing about you. I've lain in this bed, touching myself, thinking about you, groaning out your name. You have no idea how much I've wanted to make you mine. To be your lover in every way possible."

Kaname's legs were shaking. He was sweating and he was so hard he was throbbing with his heartbeat. He needed to come so badly. "Zero. Please. I need you."

Zero's fingers left him and irrationally Kaname felt denied and deprived. "No! Please."

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna leave you hanging."

Zero's tone was soothing and he stroked Kaname's thigh gently. Kaname blinked as Zero seemed to magically pull a little foil packet out of nowhere. He ripped it open and Kaname watched as he rolled the condom down over his erection, wiping slippery lube from his hand over the condom. He crawled to the head of the bed, pushing the pillow out of the way and sat there, leaning semi reclined against the wall. "C'mere."

Rising to his knees, Kaname scooted closer. Zero had a hand towel and was wiping his fingers off. He looked at Kaname and cupped his face with the hand that wasn't sticky with lube.

"It's easier if you ride me. You can control how fast and how deep you go. Okay?"

"Okay." Kaname's excitement wasn't as high anymore but he was still hard as granite and he still wanted this. Zero guided him into position so that he was straddling Zero's thighs and hips.

"There'll be a bit of resistance and then suddenly I'll be in you. It might hurt at that point but any pain should be fading even before you feel it. Just stay still and don't panic. When it feels okay you can start to move again, alright?"

Zero looked at him tenderly and leaned forward to kiss Kaname gently before pulling back.

"You still want this? You can change your mind anytime. Lots of guys stick to hands and mouths only. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No. I want this." Kaname wasn't one hundred percent sure anymore but if he didn't do this now he'd only get himself to this point again in the future. He looked Zero in the eye. "Do you stick to hands and mouths only?"

Zero looked back at him calm and serious. "No. But I would for you, Kaname."

Kaname kissed him. "Let's see if you have to." He took a breath and wiggled around trying to position himself over Zero.

"Here." Zero gripped the base of his hard-on, holding it as Kaname pushed down slowly. It felt fine and then oh, sharp pain that was fading even as he started to tense and panic.

"Easy, Kaname. Relax and breathe. That's it."

He held himself still as the pain receded, fading to a dull ache. It wasn't too bad but how could this feel good? Zero's hands were clenching the top of his thighs and Kaname looked up. Zero was biting his lip.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked.

"I …" Zero swallowed and held himself very still. "I'm fine. It's just, you feel really, really good. You okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Zero let his breath out slowly and gave him a shaky smile. Kaname smiled back and held Zero loosely at the waist as he cautiously lowered himself a few centimeters at a time. Zero's grip tightened on his thighs and he cursed softly under his breath but he stayed still, letting Kaname take control. There was no more pain though it didn't really feel all that good either. Eventually Zero was all the way inside. Kaname could feel Zero's groin nestled against his butt, brushing his skin.

He paused, marveling at the feeling of Zero inside him. It felt strange and yet not strange at the same time. Zero was breathing carefully, his muscles strung taut under Kaname's thighs. Kaname shifted his weight, carefully rising on his knees and sliding back down. The muscle ache was still there but not bothersome. He could ignore it, concentrate on Zero. Make this good for Zero. He did it again, this time a little smoother.

"Oh, fuck!" Zero groaned. His head went back and his eyes closed. He shifted his hands to Kaname's hips and his thighs trembled.

Kaname kept up a steady, careful rhythm, watching Zero's face as he moved up and down on Zero's hot hard length. The ache was gone and it was starting to feel pleasant.

Zero opened his eyes, watching Kaname's face as he moved. "Does it hurt?"

Kaname shook his head, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he concentrated.

"Does it feel good?"

Kaname hesitated. He didn't want to kill Zero's pleasure but he didn't want to fake enjoyment and he didn't want to lie. "It's okay."

Zero tightened his hands on Kaname's hips and pulled him closer. "Lean forward. Find the angle that works for you."

"Oh!" The pleasant sensation morphed into something else entirely and Kaname rocked back and then forward again as his body seemed to wake up. He lost that feeling for a minute but shifted his weight around till the angle was right and prickles of pleasure spread through his insides. "Oh, yeah."

He kept moving as the feeling built, desire thrumming through his blood, driving the movements of his hips.

"Gonna move with you." Zero rocked underneath him, tilting his hips up, slick, hard flesh sliding past his entrance, stroking him inside, igniting and sparking nerves, building sexual tension at the base of his spine. Zero's hand cupped his butt and traveled up his back, sliding around till a thumb brushed his nipple.

"Shit!" Kaname closed his eyes tightly, rocking on Zero's rigid length. It was feeling really good now. He might just be able to ...

"Are you close?" Zero's voice was strained.

"Yeah," Kaname managed in between groans.

"Me too. Come with me."

Strong fingers wrapped around Kaname's hard-on, pumping him, and Zero's other hand gripped his hip as Kaname drove his body up and down on Zero's thick shaft. Kaname's thoughts were fragmented and incomplete. It was so hot. He was hot. He was on fire. He was a flame. No, he was the shimmering air above the flame. He was super heated air and Zero was the flame. Kaname flicked his hair out of his eyes as a bead of sweat tricked down his temple, ignored. His body knew what it wanted. What it needed. Instinct was taking over and there was no question about it now. He was definitely going to ….

"Agh!" Kaname's cry drowned out Zero's as he ejaculated over Zero's chest and stomach. His body felt wide open now and Zero grabbed him by the hips, pushing up into him in quick desperate movements that made his body sing with pleasure.

Kaname knelt there, head hanging and breathing heavily as his heart rate slowed and his eyes slowly focused. It was several seconds before he realized that what he was staring at was the evidence of his orgasm which was all over Zero's chest and stomach. He closed his eyes, mildly embarrassed.

"Kaname. You okay?" Zero was petting him, stroking his lower back.

"Yeah." He was tired though. So tired. He wanted to lie down. The ache was there as he moved, slowly pulling his body off of Zero's and easing onto his side.

"Just lie there. I'll be right back." Zero grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it at the head of the bed. He got up and took the condom away with him. Kaname could hear the sound of running water and the fridge door open and close. Zero came back into the room, cleaning him up with a warm washcloth and then drying him. "You want some water?"

Kaname shook his head so Zero put the glass of water on the nightstand. He got back into bed and pulled the covers up over them. Soft lips kissed his face, his eyelids, his temple and mouth.

"You were incredible. Are you sore?"

"Not really." Kaname shook his head again his eyes still closed. He couldn't seem to open his eyes. "Maybe a little tender."

"Sorry," Zero sounded apologetic. Fingers carded gently through his hair and stroked his bare shoulder.

"S'okay … was worth it." He snuggled closer to Zero's body heat. Pressing his face close against a warm chest.

"Sleep if you're tired, Kaname." A warm hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thought you were gonna keep me up all night," Kaname complained sleepily.

"Next time," Zero soothed.

Kaname smiled against Zero's skin as he drifted away. There was definitely going to be a next time.

* * *

Omake

He floated closer to the surface and eventually woke, disoriented. The sheets didn't smell familiar and he knew he wasn't in his own bed. Then he remembered. He was with Zero.

His body inched over; seeking the other's body heat but there was no one there. Kaname stretched his fingers out till he felt the edge of the mattress and disappointment flooded his body, he was alone. Zero had left him.

A toilet flushed and a few seconds later the bathroom door opened and light spilled across the hall and onto his face, making his eyelids twitch. Quiet footsteps approached the bed and then … nothing. Kaname kept his eyes closed. What was Zero doing? Why didn't he turn off the bathroom light?

There was a funny whirring noise. Kaname knew that noise though in his confused, sleepy state he couldn't place it. He cracked open one eye, squinting against the light. Zero was standing at the side of the bed examining the screen of his cell phone and instantly Kaname knew what the sound had been. Zero had taken his picture.

"What'cha doin?" he mumbled irritably.

"Shh. It's okay. Go back to sleep," Zero soothed.

He padded from the room and flipped off the bathroom light. Zero returned quietly and eased the covers back, slipping carefully into bed. He sidled up to Kaname, pressing cool skin against Kaname's body, soft lips kissing his hair.

"S'cold."

"Sorry, babe."

"S'okay." Kaname said sleepily. He would tell Zero to delete the picture in the morning.

He would wake the next day to the feel of a warm mouth and hands teasing him gently awake and he would remember his irrational fear that Zero had left him and wonder why he could think that when Zero was looking at him so intently and kissing him so sweetly. He wouldn't remember that Zero had taken his picture or that he was going to demand it be deleted.

Zero would look at the picture almost every day, smiling fondly at the image of Kaname asleep in his bed, dark, messy hair falling across one cheek, his eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown. He would have better pictures, ones with Kaname smiling for the camera or of them grinning at each other as someone else took the pictures. This would be his favourite though because it reminded him of the first time he had made love with Kaname and the first time Kaname had fallen asleep in his arms and snuggled into him as they lay together in his bed. It was a first time worth remembering.

A/N Though the story basically focuses on Kaname's sexual awakening rather than their romance, there definitely is a romance. So I thought I'd give you this little epilogue so you can get an idea of where they're going from here.


End file.
